


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by ShebaRen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaRen/pseuds/ShebaRen
Summary: "This is really unfair. Halloween used to be exciting." Stiles complained, sprawled across his bed.Or: Peter and Stiles try out something different for Halloween. It has some unforeseen outcomes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Halloween, so here it is :) Enjoy!

"This is really unfair. Halloween used to be exciting." Stiles complained, sprawled across his bed. his laptop was running but ignored in favor of pouting at the ceiling.

Scott looked up from the math homework he had spread on the floor and blinked at his best friend. "Umm. And it isn't anymore?"

He sighed. Ugh, Scott was such a precious puppy sometimes.

"Well, okay, there's looking for costumes. But then I have to think about practicalities. Where do I stow the wolfsbane?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. Stiles scowled. "Don't judge me! Halloween is THE night for the supernatural. I'm never again going out unprepared..."

He flopped over in his stomach and burrowed his head in his pillow. It really was unfair. In the past, Halloween meant cheap horror flicks and candy hunt as soon as it got dark, jumping at every shadow and laughing at their own fear.

Now that they knew that werewolves were real? Yeah, gave you a completely different perspective on everything. The movies they used to watch for cheap thrills became research material. Urban legends? Had to be taken at face value if one didn't want to get _eaten_.

Stiles was paranoid enough most of the time now, going out to hunt candy where every kid was looking to jump scare you was just screaming for disaster. Literally. Wolfsbane pepper spray was _nasty_.

"But you have the pack, Stiles! We won't let anything happen to you." And now Scott was looking at him, all earnest. Stiles wanted to pet him.

___

 

Later, when he complained to Peter, the man only hummed. They were lying comfortably entwined on the couch in Peters apartment, the older man draped boneless around the younger teen. The TV was running in the background, but neither of them was paying any real attention, Stiles too busy talking and Peter just basking in the closeness.

Stiles snickered, as a thought came to him. "Man, Werewolves probably always get voted first place for best costume at parties."

Peter snorted. "Never found out. Talia forbade us."

"What, going to Halloween parties?!?" Stiles was horrified.

"No, going as werewolves."

"Wow. All those lost opportunities."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, while Stiles thought. His hands were playing with the short hair at the nape of Peter's neck, little meaningless movements.

"Let's do something on Halloween." He said to the back of Peter's head, planting a chaste kiss there. Peter didn't even bother to lift it, when he made a vague questioning sound. "Not a party maybe, just us two. We could give out candy, scare little children with your ugly wolfy mug. Make their parents vaguely uneasy." He chuckled when he imagined Peter being his usual charming self while transformed. He could feel Peter's smile on his neck.

"I have it on good authority that aforementioned 'mug' is anything but ugly." He chuckled.

Stiles mock gasped. "Who's telling you these lies? They should be ashamed. Ashamed!"

"Hmm...", Peter said while beginning to slide his hands under Stiles' shirt. "I can't really remember. Pretty sure it was some young guy. Brown hair. Moles everywhere." He mouthed at his neck, alternating between lightly sucking and placing wet kisses on the pale expanse of skin. A shudder ran through Stiles and he gasped as Peter's talented tongue found a sensitive spot.

One hand lightly brushes over his nipples, teasing him. Peter lifted his head, now kissing him with the same intend he had bestowed upon his throat.

After a moment, Peter broke the kiss to ask "Know anyone who would fit that description?", with a smirk. His pupils were blown and Stiles felt his half hard cock straining against his pants at his leg. "I... Whu?" Stiles only managed, before Peter's mouth was again on his, a hot wet slide. Another brush against his nipple and then there wasn't talking for quite some time.

___

 

Alex jostled Lucas, laughing and giddy with excitement. "Man, did you see Brian's face? The guy almost wet his pants!"

Lucas was red in the face, breathless from giggling. "He screamed like a girl." They looked at each other, before breaking into laughter again. Brian was a pussy and easily startled, Alex knew that, but still, he was really proud of his costume. He was dressed normal, but underneath he wore one of these black morph suits. He had cut of the hands, so that the only thing different to his normal look was his head. In front of a dark background it really looked like he had no head, it was great. To top it off, he had prepped his candy bucket to look like a chopped off head.

Lucas on the other hand had only gone with some pale make up and a pair of cheap plastic fangs. Ah well, as long as they got candy...

"Oh hey, look." Lucas pointed at a hand painted sign that read 'Candy here' with an arrow pointed to a small apartment complex that sat a bit further back than the other houses.

"'Candy here'? Really? That's like a bad slasher movie, Lucas." Alex complained, but gamely followed his friend. At least the residents had gone all out on decorations; The path up to the house was dark, as the other houses blocked the light of the street lamps, and only dimly lit by carved pumpkins. Masterfully carved pumpkins, as he saw when looked closer. Didn't that one look towards the street a moment before? Nah, he must have looked at the other one. He shuddered as a sudden cold breeze picked up.

He flinched when something exploded out of a bush right next to him, jostling bad enough to almost lose the grip on his head shaped candy bucked. The thing yowled and screamed so badly, that together with the bad lightning it took him a moment to realize that it was only two cats fighting.

Pulse racing, Alex let out a weak laugh. God, now he was even _acting_ as if this was a bad horror movie. Looking up, he saw that Lucas had been as spooked as he was, eyes wide and hand gripping at his heart. "Fuck," he spat out, "fuck, I thought I was gonna die for a moment here. God." Together they let out another laugh at how frightened they were of a pair of _cats_.

When they got their breath back, Alex said: "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "last candy stop and then back to yours."

___

 

"Trick or treat!" Alex and Lucas chorused when they door opened and immediately did a double take. "Whoa!" Alex couldn't help but exclaim. The guy who had opened the door definitely had the most convincingly costume he had seen the entire time. Blue eyes almost glowing together with the claws and fangs left no question as to what the guy had dressed up as. "Nice outfit, man!"

The door opened a bit further and a younger guy in a bright red hoodie and faded jeans wiggled into the space before the werewolf had a chance to say anything. "Hey guys! Candy?"

___

 

"That mask, right? You think he's a professional for Hollywood or something?", Lucas was excited on their way back to the street.

Alex nodded with a grin. "Definitely! Hey, do you think we can manage something like that?"

Lucas answer was immediate. "For next year? Hell yes!"

___

 

Stiles scowled at the pumpkin in front of him, bringing out another handful of seeds, pulp and flesh. "This is how I imagine it feels to scoop out brain matter from a skull." The spoon he had used in the beginning laid long abandoned to one side and disgusting bits of pumpkin innards were _everywhere_. The arm he used was aching and he can't remember why he thought this was a good idea.

Peter chuckled, completely focused on his task of carving the face on one of the pumpkins Stiles had already hollowed out."Now would be the moment to regret not taking the bite." He looked up and smirked at the teen, waggling the claws he was using for carving as an emphasizing.

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. But the smile on his face was fond when he returned to cleaning out their decoration.

___

 

**One year later:**

Chris Argent opened his door, expecting the usual cheap plastic fang vampires and bed sheet ghosts that had visited the house for the entire evening. What he didn't expect were two teenagers fully wolfed out with blue glowing eyes.

He didn't lose any time to grab his gun from the cupboard with his left hand and gripping the nearest one by the front of his shirt, lifting him up against the doorframe, expression twisted into something furious. "Who's your alpha?", he demanded, showing him the gun, making sure they knew he wasn't joking around.

"What?!?", he one in his hand yelped, scrabbling to get free. The other had backed up a step, but was clearly reluctant to abandon his friend. He was babbling: "Fuck man, what the fuck is wrong with you??"

Before Chris had the chance to get another word out, the one against the doorframe managed to get free and both were booking it out of there.

___

 

Stiles stared at Scott, as the other teen finished telling them glumly about how Chris Argent had charged into his apartment at dawn to accuse him of biting 'new betas' and 'did he know they had blue eyes? Blue. Eyes. Scott!' .

He bit his lip, eyes wide. He didn't dare to look at Peter and did his best to console Scott, patting his hand.

"I'm sure we will find out who they were and talk to them, Scott, don't worry."

As soon as Scott left and they were sure he was out of hearing range, Peter and Stiles locked eyes and began to laugh.

"What, -" Stiles gasped, "What are odds?", before he again succumbed to laughter, leaning against Peter, who had burrowed his face in his hand, head shaking and soundlessly laughing. "I can't..." he wheezed the words out.

Stiles had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "We can't tell them. Ever."

Peter was still laughing, but he nodded.


End file.
